Trapped on an island
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: During a storm, Zoro and Sanji get sent to an inhabited island. There they must survive. And course, they learn that love comes from anywhere. Quick drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

It was all thanks to that storm. That fucking storm. It was all thanks to that fucking storm that Sanji and Zoro were stuck on some unknown, uninhabited island.

PREVIOUSLY IN ONE PIECE

"Quick, raise the sails!" Nami yelled.

"Aye, aye, Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled over the sound of the storm raging on.

"N-nami, there's a big wave coming," Chopper said, pointing a shaking finger out to the ocean.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

After the storm…

"I-is everyone alright?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Wait, where's Sanji and Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy yelled.

"They must have gotten swept away by the wave. Oh no!" Nami groaned.

"They'll be okay. They are our nakama," Luffy grinned.

"I hope you're right, Luffy," Nami said.

"I am right Nami," Luffy said.

Meanwhile, at an island…

"Why me? Why me?" Sanji cried for the tenth time since he landed on that island. "Why do I have to be stuck with the marimo thing?!"

"Marimo thing? Oh, you're gonna get it now, shit-cook1" Zoro marched over to Sanji.

"I would fight you but we have to save our energy if we want to survive on this island," Sanji said.

"I suppose you're right," Zoro shrugged. "I'll go catch some fish for dinner and you can start a campfire."

"And why can't I get the fish?" Sanji asked.

"Because you're not man enough. You belong in the kitchen," Zoro said.

A look of hurt crossed over Sanji's face and Zoro regretted what he said. He was just about to say something when Sanji spoke. "Well, if that's how you feel, don't cross this line if you know what's good for you," he said, marking a line with his shoe. You take care of yourself and I'll do the same.

"Fine," Zoro said and went to go catch some fish.

Later that day, Zoro had only caught a few fish and was now setting up his campfire. He found some good fire wood except now he was having trouble getting it to stand up. He looked over to see how Sanji was doing. He had his fire already burning and was cooking 5 big fish that was hanging on a bit of wood held above the fire. Zoro decided to light the wood on fire, not worrying whether or not it would stand. He was hungry and needed food as soon as possible. He placed his fish on his fire but when he wasn't looking, his fire burnt on the fire, making it inedible.

Sanji looked over at Zoro and snickered a bit. _That idiot doesn't know what he's doing _Sanji thought, taking a bite of one of his fish. It tasted good and Sanji took another bite of it. He saw Zoro look at him and, being the guy he was, took a big bite of his fish, teasing Zoro. He saw Zoro frown and he mentally grinned.

Zoro stared at him but turned away from Sanji . He decided that if he couldn't eat then that was fine but shelter was important. He gathered some wood he found lying around and attempted build a shelter. That was not a good idea. It fell over and to make matters worse, it started to rain.

_Don't worry, minor setback. I can still do this_ Zoro thought. He saw Sanji laughing his head off while he was eating his fish. That delicious fish… Before Zoro knew it, he was walking over to the cook.

"What is it, marimo?" Sanji grinned.

"Give me some food," Zoro said.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have none."

"Not the best reason, but okay." Sanji handed Zoro a large fish.

Zoro immediately took a bite of it. Since it was Sanji's cooking, it tasted amazing.

"Come under my shelter, you look cold," Sanji offered.

Zoro went under the shelter and sat down next to Sanji. He was freezing and had started to shiver. Sanji noticed this and decided to help. "Here, let me help you," he said. He wrapped his arms around the swordsman and rubbed his arms, trying to create some heat. He stopped what he was doing as Zoro stared at him with wide eyes. He leaned in a bit closer, as did Zoro, until their lips met.

Their lips only stayed there for a few minutes before they both moved away from each other.

"I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Sanji apologized.

"It's okay, I liked it," Zoro said and kissed Sanji again. Sanji kissed back gently and the two kissed until they needed air.

"You're a surprisingly good kisser," Sani commented.

"I could say the same for you," Zoro said. Sanji pulled him onto the ground where they lay together, their arms around one another. They eventually fell asleep while enjoying each other's company, for once.

The next morning, Sanji and Zoro woke up early to see that the Thousand Sunny was heading towards them. They quickly untangled themselves from one another and shouted at the rest of the pirates "Oi, everyone!"

The Sunny docked and Chopper rushed over to them. "Are you guys okay? You didn't start any big fights did you?" he asked worriedly.

"No we didn't. It was… rather enjoyable," Sanji said, looking at Zoro and smiling a bit.

END


End file.
